ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Visitant Lights
fairly sure at least the dark/earth ele in grauberg gives pearl from when i duo'd lights other week...changed them to verification tag...will check the mob later i've started this page bcz with this everyone can choo a camp so be ready for 99! --Oscurodrago 11:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC). Hm interesting page i guess. I think it should be noted how you gain each light. Melee Kills give Pearl light, Magic kills give Azure light, and I'm guessing Weapon Skill kills give Ruby light? --Defiledsickness I second that motion. I think WSs give ruby, but I'm not 100%. Also, might be good to note what Gold Chests drop (I've only ever seen items from them). Lastly, it seems from my experience that time extensions don't show until you have so much Azure light built up, does that mean it requires a certain Azure%? It would be nice if we could figure that out. Also if they drop more often at higher Azure% (like they don't show until 50% and they show up more often @75%). Very good good article though, gonna recommend to my Alliance leaders in Abyssea read it. --chieka 17:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorta seems obvious but... Shouldn't the page titled "Abyssea Lights" actually list what the lights do? --Morari Guide? The first part is really written like a guide to people doing abyssea, i can understand putting a guide in here, but i think the info here should be better broken up (focusing on the lights themselves) i'm kinda new at editing pages but ill try to put something together--Kirith 14:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) rewrote the intro, hope this is more useful, kinda took over this page because of the table at the bottom planning on running through and testing of these sometime in the next few weeks--Kirith 19:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Light Strengths Just returned and i hear people talking about counting lights to determine when they have been capped. It seems like they are using the various indicators like "Feeble Azure" and "Strong Ebon" for various values. Does anyone know how these values correspond? Feeble = 1 light, Strong = 5? --Mauddib 21:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) testing done on lights in chests (azure, pearl, amber) show that they increase seems to double the last amount. Faint is 8 moderate is 16 strong is 32 and intense is 64. Cantoncomic 5/11/11 Enhanced Lights Should start listing the mobs that give enhanced lights, in order to make capping lights easier. These are the ones I am aware of: Ephemeral Murex in Miseraux - 128 azure per kill. Jala - 128 Amber. Bhumi is mentioned in the article page as 128 amber, I havent personally tested this one tho. Fill in as found. --Dracko 16:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ebon Lights I did a test today. It wasn't anything really conclusive and cant really be peer reviewed for verification - although you can try. I did some farming in tahronghi and was there for about 9 hours. During that time We capped Amber, Azure, Pearl and had 0 ruby, gold, silver for the entire run. The only time we got any other light was Ebon. The Ally was killing Nms in the area and ebon slowly went up. I noticed that KIs usually were easy ones to obtain but occasionally a really hard one would come along such as the torn bat wing. Not once however did we get the hecteye KI. We only started getting things other than the Lacovie KIs after a while. However ebon was still very low (1-20). I attribute the KIs we did get to my Abyssites I had collected however this cannot be verified in this particular test. As time went on I noticed another thing - the Items we were getting only had 1 augment on them. Only occasionally did they have 2. For example - in the entire 9+ hours I was there I never once saw a demon ring with MAB on it. Mostly it was resist curse or resist curse + blind or just magic critical hit dmg +2%. In my own opinion from what ive eyeballed I believe that ebon will increase the quality of RARE/EX items which you get from gold boxes however all it does is increase the chance of getting a good item. I dont believe that you can get capped ebon and get really good items all the time consistently but that it significantly increases the chance of a better item and a better KI. Xellith Added Specific Light Values ...to the main page for the first six zones. All data compiled by, and all credit to, Aemora of Sylph on the BG forums, as per the extensive testing she did. --Terranova the Insignificant 06:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Light Value Ranges for Specific Purposes Someone who is smarter than me needs to make a graph to show what light value ranges are best for what purposes. For example, when farming feet, it is generally accepted that you want your amber 90-110 where higher amber produces more KIs and temps. Does anyone have any input regarding what range is best for KIs and what range produces more temps? At what point does azure start producing reliable TEs? This information would be very helpful to me and, I'm sure, to others as well. ~Zazhi, sylph Disconnecting I don't know if this was a glitch, but I disconnected during an exp party after I had capped lights. When I came back, all lights were gone, but exp chain remained. Either the main page is incorrect about keeping lights on logout/disconnect, or mine is a rare case.--MisterBeaver (talk) 00:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC)